The 'Shiny' adventures of Susan and friends
by lostiesgirl
Summary: Jack Shephard, his sister Susan, and her friends Carmen and Toker crashed with others, on a strange isle. More info in the Author notes. Formally titled 'The Susan Chronicles'. Chapter 6: A Faith Harrington flashback, part 1
1. Strange new world

**Hey everyreaders, if you had read this before, you'd relized there's some changes. For one thing, seeing as school for me is about a week away, i've decided to change the format for my chapters. Shorter (relativly speaking) chapters for the story, which given as i've adding more characters in the later chapters, i think it's a good move.**

**This book is going to cover the first season. Be on the lookout for some minor characters throughout this book and the next couple of books.**

**just to let you know, i have thought about doing this ever since the first fifth season episode. It's just took a while to get what I envision to seem to fit in the lost'verse.**

**also there will be more foreshadowings of certain things of the show, some shout-outs of different things from 2004 and back. So just be on the look out for all that jazz.**

**Note: For those that are tropers from TV tropes. com, expect a Lot of references. If you don't know what the site is, I advice you to check it out if you weren't planning to do anything for a day.**

**Note II: for those that get the 'shiny' reference in the title, i say Welcome fellow Browncoats!**

**Note III: I've decided to split the longer chapters I've had posted in the first place into two or, if longer three parts. Seeing as I'm going to school sometime in the next week, this will be better in the long run.**

**Disclaimer; i do not own Lost, the characters or the island. what i do own is Susan, Carmen, and Toker. and some other people along the way.**

* * *

><p>love don't let me go<p>

(don't let me go)

don't let me gooooo...

(don't let me go)

got me drowned in a river

i was caught in a river

David guetta- love don't let me go (2002)

* * *

><p>Boone's eyes widen as he sees this.. horror, that is the plane crash before him. The wreckage, the flames, people shouting and screaming about looking for their loved ones. He remember Shannon, his lov- something. The last time he saw her was when he was holding her hand, telling her that they'll make it through. After everything they went through, he still cares for her well-being. He looks around frantically for her, while out of his view, a blonde woman is, floating about, faced down in the water. As he turns towards the ocean, the world starts to slow down in his mind. He notices the familiar blonde hair and her bright pink shirt. <em>Shannon!<em> He thought.

Boone runs toward the blonde woman in the water, grabs her body into his arms and with all his strength, carries her to the edge of the beach. _Shannon, please be okay, I'm so sorry. Just please be all right. _Her face is covered with her wet hair. He puts his head on her chest,closing his eyes while doing so. He hears the smallest of heartbeats, but for him, it's a sign of hope. _There's still a chance! _

He lifted his head and noticed that instead of wearing her white shirt which was under a pink jacket that she had on moments before, she has on a pink shirt. His eyes widen as he backs up and he notices the difference in their clothes. She's wearing a light pink t-shirt, blue jeans, brown flats, and... a necklace that said Susan in Golden letters!

His heart almost stop right there. _It's not her. They look almost the same. But she... then where is she? _ He looks at her more closely as he parts her hair. He puts his head back on her chest. _I need to save her though, She barely has a heartbeat. If I don't do something..._ He stood up quickly. Lucky, for the woman, he's a lifeguard. Well, he took a few courses. He lays his hands on the top of her chest and starts to press. He opens her mouth to see if anything is blocking it. He puts his lips near her to give her two rescue breaths. He gives her some space as he waits for something to happen. The woman cough up some water onto Boone and on her already wet clothes.

* * *

><p>Susan gasps as she takes her first breath. She grabbed the first thing next to her, which unknown to her, were Boone's shoulders. She cough slightly as she looks around, trying to gain her glassy eyes back into focus. All she could see is blurs of grey and red. " What's going on?" She asked, her voice, trembling and ragged. "Where am i?" She touch her lips gingerly as she looks at the brown-haired male whose light blue eyes are filled with concern. " Who are you?"<p>

" Well..." Boone said, grateful that the woman is alright. "... I'm Boone, the guy that saved you." He gives her a slight smile.

Susan stands up with the help of her brown-haired, blue-eyed savior. " Thank you... Boone." She said through her ragged breath. _Wow, saved by a cute guy. Great, i think I'm dreaming again. At least this time he's a bit skinner than the last guy. Weird... _Susan thought, inwarding smiling. _I could look at him all day.._ She's jolted out of her thoughts as the screams of the survivors get her to look at the wreckage ... _W__ait?_ _What?_ _We crashed? _

She realizes the implications of this as she runs away from the guy to find someone else that was on the flight with her. _Then if we crashed... __Oh please god, let him be all right! He's the oldest, he has to be!_

"Hey, what's _**your **_name?" He asked, forgetting the necklace Susan had on earlier.

She stops and turns back to Boone. "Susan, and that's all you need to know. It's great to meet you and again thank you, but i need to find my brother." She turn back around to run into the wreckage._ I can't lose him. I can't! After everything that happened, i don't want to lose him. _

* * *

><p>Susan walks to her seat while she dodges pass the boarding passengers and carry on bags. She ends up bumping into a few sitting passengers. She stops at her seat number. <em>20I. Great<em>. She sat down. She looks at her brother who's sitting down all the way at the end of the aisle. _ Why did it had to be today? We could have waited until the weekend. I get that he wants it to be over. I just didn't think he wanted to have it happen sooner._

She looks down at her casual clothes. She swallows a bit. _I get that this isn't what I'm suppose to wear , but Jack told me that we had to be on this flight and that no time can be wasted. At least I brought the proper clothes with me. _She glances to her left to see her seating partner just arriving, with a suitcase in both his hands. _Great, some big guy with curly hair. And it looks like he's sweating. Great!_

As the curly-haired man starts to get comfortable, He looks at her. She softly smiles at him. He smiles back. With a note of recognition in his eyes, he snaps his fingers."Have we met before?" He asked.

"What?" She asked him, skeptical. _What is with this guy? Maybe there's a cheesy pickup line in the nearby future..._

"Sorry. It's that you look familiar..." Susan looks back to the window and closes her eyes as she touches her pony-tail. _ I wish I could have this space for myself. Have some peace and quiet. If only for a moment._

"First time?"

"Huh?" The question jolted her out of her thoughts as she turns from her window to the curly man.

"Is this your first time on a plane?" he clarifies as he raised his eyebrows.

" Oh... not really." She answer politely. _He's not that bad, I guess. Better than most airplane companions I'd had._ "I've been on a bunch of airplanes in the past few years..." She smiles at him "What about you?"

" Oh, second time. And a hard one to get on time."

_Interesting..._"What do you mean?"

" I had to run through the airport just in time to almost miss my flight."

"Slept late?" She gives him a sympathic smile.

"Ugh," He gives her a short smile. "Something like that."

" Well," she chuckles. " consider yourself lucky that you didn't miss it." _Yeah, he'll be fine to talk to for a few hours. Nothing wrong with that._

" yeah..." He laughs a little. " Lucky.." He suddenly stops as if to ponder those words.

Susan turns towards her window as she see the airport and the skyline disappearing before her. She slighty grips on the chair's arm. _ Only a few more hours..._

* * *

><p>Susan keeps looking around for her brother, who she had just missed going into the jungle with a sewing kit. She touches her left arm. After she had tried to look for him, an explosion happened and a wing crashed. Everyone started to go in different directions, meaning it would be harder to find him. <em>Please! Where are you?<em> She suddenly hears a woman's ragged voice.

" Help me! Anybody!" The familiar voice said.

She turns around to see the chestnut-brown haired woman who's wearing a lilac blouse with torn jeans. _No, _Susan thought, _It couldn't be... _But her eyes weren't mistaken. That woman slowly walking around is one of her close friends who's somehow was on the same plane with her.

_ She was still in Sydney when I last saw her, saying that she was going to the SCA library _( university of Sydney, kirkbride)_ when she left the international house. How can she be here? Right now? And still alive?_

" Carmen!" Susan gives a smile despite the situation. _She doesn't look to bad given the circumstances; just a small cut near her cheek. She's as strong as ever!_ " Come here, you old girl."

Carmen comes over to me,giving me a small smile. _It doesn't matter how's she here, just as long as she's here, unharmed. I'll ask about her later. _We hug each other tightly. " I didn't know you were on this flight." She wraps her arms around her. In her eyes, she feel relief that someone, other than that friend she made on the plane ride, she knows is here and alive, and with a slight twitch of guilt for the relief she's feeling.

In Carmen's eyes, It's a mixture of relief, sorrow and frustration.

"Same to you!" her eyes start to water. " I'm just glad you're okay."

" Same here." She tried to hold back that laughing choke from her mouth.

Susan let go of Carmen to take a good look at her to see if she missed anything that serious, then asked." You look okay. So why were you shouting for help?"

* * *

><p>Carmen looks around her seat, seat 16h. She looks to the seat next to her to see her companion. <em>Even thought it's costing us a pretty penny to travel, it's worth it. <em>" I can't believe we're doing this."

" Well... it's not like we could have done it here." her companion said, in a posh british accent. He smiles lightly.

Carmen ruffles his light brown hair that now ,because of her hand and his hair gel, turns spiky. He's wearing a red and black checker plaid shirt with brown pants." I know, but... We should have just waited. When the time's right to-."

" Sweetie," he grabs her hands and gently kisses her knuckles as he said the following, " Anywhere." Kiss. " That" Kiss. " We'll." Kiss. " Have." kiss. " The." kiss. " Wedding." Kiss. " Will." Kiss. " Be." Kiss. " Perfect." Kiss. "With." Kiss. He looks up to her "You." He leans in to kiss her sweet lips.

Carmen lets go of him, giggling despite herself. " I know that, I just want to make this clear... why did you book for L.A since we're have-ta-"

He cuts her off. " It was the only one on short notice that I could find, But I could get a bus to get there."

Carmen smiles sweetly at him. " You always have a backup plan up your sleeve, don't you?"

"You know I do." he captures his lips with Carmen's. _Just a few hours from now, We'll be blissfully together. As we should be._

* * *

><p>The duo checked every piece of wreckage but there was no sight of him. They've seen every survivor along the beach. But alas they can't find him or Jack.<p>

"Carmen, I'm sorry, But i-" Susan starts to say but was cut off by Carmen.

"No, you do not get to say it, we still have a chance. I could find him... We can."

Susan smiles sadly at her, " Carmen, I don't really think you'll find him anytime soon. And I have to cut this short, seeing-"

" If you don't want to look for him, Fine! I will." Carmen retorts as she starts to walk off.

"No, Carmen. That's not what i meant-" They hear a rustling noise and turn towards it. "No way." She can't believe her eyes.

" Way." A familiar british man's voice said to the duo. They both turn to see him. He was leaning against the tree with a bright smile on his face. He didn't look worse for wear, just a small cut on his cheek.

Susan walks to him and playfully punches his shoulder. " Glad to see you made it, Toker."

" Will you ever stop calling me that," He has an annoyed look on his face." it was just that one time..."

"... It wasn't just that one time, and I will never ever stop, Toker." Susan smirked. He smiles back at her.

Carmen suddenly puts her hand out. "The three _amigos_ back together 'till the end."

"All for one..." Toker puts his hand on top of her's.

"... and one for all." Susan, trying to sound enthusiastic, puts her hand on Toker's. _I'm really happy that both of them are okay and look no worse for wear, but my brother is out there. And i need to know He's in one piece._

* * *

><p><em> I can't believe that this whole time that i was looking for him, he's been saving almost everyone on the beach. Granted, he may not have seen me looking for him but still, it's a little weird that He didn't even try to find me first. Thank you, Hurley for telling me.<em> With his back turned, Susan can only make out the back of his head and apparently a change of shirts. He's tending to a man lieing down with something jammed inside his waist. She looks away from the man. _ Is he ever going to not help everyone around him? And try to not lose my lunch around his ...patients. _ She grabs hold of the light brown big backpack that Hurley gave to her, to carry the plane trays. She takes a few steps forward.

He has his back facing her. She sighs. " Jack." She softly said.

Jack looks up from his patient to turn to me, dropping something that was probably was being used for the patient. " Susan!" He stands up, surprized and slightly amazed.

" After a huge plane crash, one of the first things that you do is to not find your little sister, who had almost drown in the ocean. No... you wanted to help everything and everyone in sight." She walks closer to Jack. " I don't mind that. The saving everyone thing. It's encoded in our DNA. " He slightly chuckles." It just would have been nice to have been saved by my big brother like the good ol' days." She stops just about a foot from him.

" ... Are you okay?" He said calmly, taking a good look at her.

" I am thanks to the hunky lifeguard ,in the blue dress shirt, that saved me." _Maybe I could see him again._

He chuckles, disbelieved that the guy that blew air into someone's stomach, saved her from drowning. " Oh, did he?"

" Yeah." She puts her hand to cover her face. " I'm just relived you're alright." She smiles softly at him. " It's good to see you again. I thought i never would again."

"Same her-" Jack starts to say, until they hear sounds of rustling leaves. Susan turns her head towards the noise.

A woman with brunette hair and freckles in a white blouse walks to Jack. " Hey..." She looks at Jack and Susan. " Am I interrupting something?"

" Not really." Susan takes some steps back. _Well, this is a new development._ " I just want to let you know that if you want something to eat." she opens the backpack to grab one of the trays to show to Jack. She shakes it gently. " Want?"

Jack shakes his head. " No, thanks."

Susan looks at the woman besides Jack. " What about you?"

"Sure." She, calmly, takes the tray from her hand.

She takes glances at the both of them." Now, if you need me, I'll be at the beach, giving food to others that need it." Susan turns to walk away. _Helping people the way i can._

* * *

><p>" So... favorite movie?" Susan said to Hurley. They are both lieing down on the floor with their food and some sweaters to put under them. The sun had set and they had given out all the food to the what she had seen, there were different types of people here. She had decided to rest her head for a while and Hurley decided to do the same. She can't help but smile at the fact that after everything today, she's found a kindred spirit.<p>

" I'm pretty sure i told you on the plane . Remember." She clears her thought. "Shepherd. Susan Shepherd." She said in her best Sean Connery voice, Which isn't much.

He gives out a big hardy laugh. " Oh.. right. Well, how about animated movies?"

" Oh... this is a toughy. You go first..."

"Alright, um... Let's see, there's-"

Susan chuckles as she glances at Jack talking to the same woman she met earlier, with a leaf plane in his hand , near a campfire. _ Isn't that romantic?_ She rolls her eyes at the sight. _Maybe they were made for each other._

Susan then looks at Carmen and Toker, sharing their food, laughing... _ Look at those lovebirds...How is it that everything is making me think of romance? Well, I just won't! Maybe, something-_

"... Shrek?"

Susan looks and smiles at Hurley. _Right, focus on what my new friend is saying._ Susan mentally slaps herself. " Wow, really? I _**love **_those movies. They are so cool! Did you see the second one?"

" Yeah, Dude. It was so cool."

" My favorite part was the scenes with the _gato con botas_."

He looks surprise. " Dude, You can speak Spanish?"

" Yup. I took a few classes. It's not perfect but it's something, i guess."

Hurley smiles. " So, Susan. there's something i wanted to say, but we were interrupted by the- you know." He makes his hand goes down as he makes a whistling sound.

She gives him a half-smile. "Yeah, So tell me now."

"Alright, It's kinda a little pointless now. But, uma-," He rubs the back of his neck. "-do you wanna maybe, after we get rescued, we can um-"

Suddenly, some weird sounds are coming from the jungle. Susan jumps at the noises and look toward the jungle. Her and Hurley start to stand up. Trees are moving, smashing together, falling.

" Did anybody see that?" A pregnant blonde woman said. She was next to Susan and Hurley.

" Yeah." Hurley said in disbelief. All of them move closer to the jungle.

Noises of different kinds can be heard from the jungle. If one can hear closely, someone can hear a yell, almost inhuman.

"Please," Toker starts to say. "Don't tell me we're in the middle of Jurassic Park." Carmen hits his chest with her hand, but is considering the possibility.

" Great." Susan said, sarcastically. " Just great."

* * *

><p>Not a lot right now make sense to me<p>

and it won't go quietly

Not a lot right now make sense to me

and it won't sit patiently

MxPx- First day of the rest of our lives (2003)

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of this? It took me a while to write all this. I've also put in some foreshadowing in for later chapters. i do have a plan as to how this is going to go for the first book. With enough time, i might even do all the seasons i'll update soon.<strong>

** Updated; 3/25/11**

**Note; SCA is Sidney college of the arts, from the university of Sidney in kirkbride. I don't go there, seeing as I'm still 15 as of this writing. I'm that type of writer does research. Yeah, i do my research. Expect to see more of that in here.**

**And in all the chapters you'll see, if most of you click to the next chapter, there will be at least one song that will foreshadow, symbolizes and relate to some characters or events to come.**


	2. Brand new day

**Okay, so like i said, seeing as i'm going into school next week, i'll be doing short chapters from here on out. but when that the case, some chapters like these first two will count as a whole episode.**

**set during second part of Pilot part 1**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lost, the characters, blah, blah, bibble.**

* * *

><p>Senorita, i feel for you<p>

you deal with things that you don't have to

Senorita - Justin timberlake (2003)

* * *

><p><strong>Another day<strong>

**Day 2**

**Morning**

Hurley, Susan, Carmen and Toker are sitting around a circle with a group of unknown people to them, talking of what could be in the jungle .

" It didn't sound like an animal. Not exactly, i mean." A black man in a blue shirt and light pants said.

" That sound that it made. I keep thinking that there was something really familiar with it." A black woman, who looks to be in her late 50s with a ring tied on a small chain on her neck, said.

" Really?" Carmen said, surprized.

" Where are you from?" Shannon, Boone's sister asked.

" The Bronx." the black woman replied.

"Remind me not to go to new york," Carmen whispers to her beloved.

" Might be monkeys." A short hair blonde man with stubble on his chin, who voice reminds Susan of someone she heard on the radio. " It's monkeys, right?"

" Sure it's monkeys. It's monkey island." Another blonde man, this one had longer hair said in his southern drawl.

" Technically, you know, we don't know if we're on an island." Hurley said.

" He's right." Susan agrees. " For all we know, we've could have crashed in cuba or even hawili? The possibilities are endless."

"We're on an island." An dark-skinned man with curly hair said with an accent unfamiliar to Susan's ears.

She turns towards Hurley, who is just standing up. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the fuselage." He jerks his head toward the wreckage. "To see if i can find anything."

She stands up as well. "I'm going with you."

He gives her a confused look but they start to head off, leaving the little group behind. And her friends.

They head straight towards the fuselage. " So what are you expecting to find?" She said.

"Like you know, something."

"Ahh, of course. The elusive 'something'. Haven't had a chance to see one of those."

He lets out a small chuckle. " So why did you come?"

"Well, i always help out a friend in need." She gives him a quick smile.

"We just met yesterday."

"Still, you're a nice guy. It's kinda rare to see one these days, especially in my world."

"Aww..." He said, happy and a little confused. " I can't be the only one."

" Maybe not, but I like being with the nice guys. And you're the only one i see around here, so far. " They reach the opening of the fuselage. " Do you want to go in first?" She said, quickly.

Hurley looks at the opening. " Uh.. do you, dude?"

Susan takes a peek inside and takes a step back... She touches her left shoulder. _Remember the story that dad said. Remember why you and Jack gotten the tattoos for. _She takes a deep breath.

_One, _She takes a step forward.

_Two. _another step.

_Three_. step.

_Four._ Almost there.

_Five. _She reaches the fuselage. She goes inside and sees the dead bodies laying about, the stench of them reaches her nostrils. " Oh my God!"

* * *

><p>Carmen is looking out at the water, worriness etched on her face. Her beloved comes to join her. "What's wrong?" He asked.<p>

She looks towards him. "Really? We've been through a plane crash, and you're really asking me that?"

He grabs her hand. "Well, we kinda have been through a lot in the past year, love."

"I know, but this has to be the worse. " She wraps her arms around him and buries her face into his chest. "People are dead. And we're still living."

Her beloved puts his chin on top of her face. "Maybe we're not."

She looks up at him. "Don't joke about that."

"Sorry."

She leans into his chest. "Besides, we've been stuck here for a day. And there's no rescue boats, no planes, helicopters. And with the fact, there's something in that jungle -."

"You don't know what that is?"

She looks at him in annoycess. "Do you think i know everything? 'cause trust me, whatever that was, i have no clue."

* * *

><p>Hurley and Susan reaches the group that were talking among themselves; Shannon, british blonde guy, southern blonde guy, little boy, little boy's father, the Iraqi guy and Boone.<p>

" So we were looking inside the fuselage." Susan said to the group. " ... it's pretty grim in there." She lick her lips._ I wish I had some minty gum right now._

" You think we should do something about the, uh... " Hurley starts to say untill he sees the little boy. " b-o-d-y-s?"

" What are you spelling man, man 'bodies' ?" the boy's father said.

" B-o-d-i-e-s." The boy said. Susan tries to stiffen a giggle. As much as She's worried how the crash is affecting the young boy's mind, she thinks he's doing a good job coping.

" That sounds like a good idea." Iraqi guy said.

" No! They' ll deal with it when they get here." Shannon said.

_Yeah... _Susan thought. "Yeah, but even so, it could take a while for them to get here." Shannon shoots her a dirty look. _Man, I feel sorry for Boone._

Jack decides it's a good time to come into the slowly expanding group. " We go out and look for the cockpit. See if we can find a transceiver, to send a distress signal, help the rescue team." He turns to Boone. " You're going to need to keep an eye on the wounded. If the guy in the suit wakes up, try to keep him calm, but don't let him remove that piece of shrapnel. you understand?"

Boone and Jack talked a little more, but Susan tuned them out. _What is Jack thinking of looking for the cockpit? For all we know, this is a big waste of time and the rescue team comes by when they leave. Or maybe it's not even in the jungle. And on top of that, since when Jack know stuff about planes? He's a doctor, not a fighter pilot._

Jack and the short-haired guy that reminds her of someone ,for some reason, walks away from the group. Susan runs to reach Jack. _That doesn't mean I don't want to go with him. _" Jack, wait. Let me go with you."

Both of them stopped. He turns to face her " No, Susan. It's too dangerous for you." Jack said, putting his hand on her shoulder. " You'll just end up getting hurt."

" Really, Jack? Did you not see the trees falling last night? Or hear the noices? Of course it's dangerous for _me_ and you think it's safer for the only doctor here to go into the jungle to find the cockpit which you don't have any experience of planes or jungles?"

He lets go of her. " I took a couple of plane classes."

Susan raises an eyebrow. " Which make you more than qualified to go look for the cockpit somewhere in the jungle. Before dark. " She lets out a forced laugh. "And you call me irresponsible."

" It's more experience than you have." Jack looks at her ,concern etched on his face. " Look, there's no good reason that you should come with me. Just stay on the beach with your friends until I come back." He turns around.

" Will you? " Susan said. Jack stops again, to turn. " Come back? In one piece?"

" I promise I will."

" Swear on the 5." Susan touches her left shoulder.

Jack chuckles as touches his right shoulder. " I swear on it." He and the blonde man, who looks more than confused, went into the jungle.

Susan looks out into the jungle, until she has had enough. She walks to Carmen and Toker, who are setting up a fire. _He better come back. _

* * *

><p>Carmen looks up at the sky, which dark clouds are forming and the sound of thunder can be heard.<p>

Her friend, Susan and her beloved looks up as well. " What do you think it's going on?" Susan asked.

"Rain. most likely. Just to be safe we should-" With a crack of thunder, rain starts to drop down onto the unprepared people below. "Protect ourselves!" Carmen starts to run towards a broken wing on its side where many people are gathering under. Susan and Toker follows her under the place. By the time they gotten there, their hair and clothes became plasted to their skin. Hurley rushes in next to Susan.

"Man, it's bad out there!" He said, pointing towards the fuselage. "That couple actually went in the fuselage. They're gunna run out faster than... cheetahs."

Susan looks at the fuselage where Boone and Shannon, almost comically, ran from the fuselage to under their debree. "Hey, you two." She said to the two. Both of which are catching their breath.

"Those dead bodies really reek!" Shannon shouts.

"Dudes, i told you not to go in there." Hurley said to the both of them.

"You've could have said it louder!" Shannon's still out of breath.

"Shannon, breath!" Boone pats her back as she regains her normal breathing.

"I'm fine, _**Boone**_!"

_Huh, I guess he really cares for his sister. Unlike him! _Susan wraps her arms around herself, to keep warm._ Jack's out there with two people he barely know into a huge jungle... Even so, It's raining cats and dogs out there. Who knows what will happen? _She hears the noises and the trembling of trees. _Well, that's answers that._

Susan feels some arms wrap around her waist. She jumps, in terror.

"Don't worry." Carmen said. "It's just me, Susie." Susan relaxed as Carmen puts her chin on her neck. " He'll be fine. From what you told me of him, he's seems to be the most determined guy for the job."

"I know, but He doesn't know about this place. For all we know, he could be trapped by mountain lions or-"

Carmen hushes her. "Susan, don't worry. Like my mother always tell me,'everything happens for a reason.' "

Susan cranes her neck to see her. "I sure hope You're right. By the way, Did you just called me Susie?" Carmen gives a giggle, as Susan look back at the trees. _He has to survive this, please. _She feels a shiver. She can't help but worried.

* * *

><p>I'm a survivor!<p>

I'm not gonna give up!

I'm not gonna stop!

I'm gonna work harder!

I'm a survivor!

I'm gonna make it!

I will survive...

...and keep on surviving!

Survivor- Destiny's child (2001)


	3. Welcome to the Jungle

**Hello everyreaders, so unlike some writers, I don't want to write for the reviews (although they are welcomed) I want to write for the joy of seeing my work on here and knowing that it's being read. And also i've been writing about this since about three years ago, during that time period between season 5 and 6. It just took a while If you don't believe me, check out one of my earlier stories.**

**Note: So for some of the chapters, if it's not really long, i would not split it. This is one of them.**

**Disclaimer; i don't own lost or the characters or the smoke monster. what I do own is my own characters.**

* * *

><p>...i wanna be free<p>

Like the warm September wind, babe

Say you'll always be my friend, Babe,

We can make it to the end, babe,

Again, babe, i gotta say

I wanna be free

I wanna be free...

song; i wanna be free- the monkees

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the jungle<strong>

**Set: Pliot part 2**

**Day 3; morning**

Carmen, Toker, and Susan are trying to search for their bags around the wreckage . Susan found her medium purple suitcase which because of what she thought to have to just visit for about a week or so, Didn't think much of what to bring of the **_slightest_** chance of crashing on a deserted island.

" Hey, I think I found mine!" Toker said as He grabs a medium red suitcase and puts it off to the side. "At least one of mine's."

" Well good, since I only found one of the two i had and it's the carry on bag." Carmen holds up a bright lilac backpack.

"How big was the other one?" Susan said.

" Uh..." Carmen stutters and shyly looks away from her. " Just be on the lookout for a TARDIS blue suitcase."

" The one you had in storage?" Susan said, incredulous. "You took that one? It was like the size of a mini fridge!" She held out her hands to emphasized her point. "Why did you bring that?"

Carmen rubs her chin, her face brooding for a mere second." ...It was the only one i could get out without messing up the storage space." She said, quickly.

" Huh." _Weird. Like that feeling you get when someone is watching you but you don't know who it is. it's something like that..._ Susan shakes that thought from her mind. But she can't. "You know? That reminds me of something. You never did tell me why you two were going to L.A in the first place." Susan gestures to the both of them. "Care to share?"

" Well..." Carmen start to say as the distance sounds of punches filled the air. " _Oh dios_!" Carmen said, half surprized and relived for the interruption. "Do you guys hear that? We better check that out." She runs to see the source of the hubbub.

Toker and Susan follow in tow, wondering what's going on. When they reached Carmen, they stand by her side. The trio takes it all in. The brash southern blonde boy and the level-headed Iraq guy are fighting each other while the small crowd forms around them. _ Already three days, a fight breaks out. Can't we all just get along? For the brief time we're here? _ The blonde boy punches the Iraq man. _ Guess that guy can't._

"Quite the barney, we got here." Toker quipped.

Susan gives him a confused look. _Remember to ask what that means, later._

" Hey guys. Come on, man. hey." The african-american kid's father said.

" Hey. Break it up. Break it up!" Jack said. Susan looks towards him,a slight smile on her face. _He came back... and doesn't look worse for wear. Not bad, Jackie. _"Come on! That's it! It's over! That's it!" The two men start to trash-talk each other which resulted with the blonde boy claiming that the dark-skinned man was the cause of the crash. _That's unbelievable! That... racist redneck!_ "What's going on?" The Iraqi man said something in his native langage."What's going on?" He ask again.

The kid's dad give Jack a pair of handcuffs. " Look, my kid found these in the jungle."

_What?_

" And this guy was sitting in the back row of business class , the whole flight, never got up. Hands folded underneath the blanket." Blonde boy said.

_How is it that me and Jack ended up in a situation where we crashed on an island, with something in the jungle, and now a criminal was on that plane and is probably among us? That is just... wow._

" We're all in this together, man. Let's treat each other with a little respect." Hurley said to the group.

_Finally, someone with a rational state of mind._

"Shut up, lardo." Southern boy said.

_Insensitive Jerkass._

"Hey!" Jack shouted. " Give it a break."

" Whatever you say, doc." Southern Blonde boy said to Jack. " You're the hero."

Susan turns to Jack. " You found the cockpit?" Jack nods. " Are there any survivors?"

"No." Jack replies.

_He said no, but his eyes says another story._ Susan open her mouth to reply. But the Iraq man started to talk about the radio being dead, but the batteries are okay.

Carmen looks at her strangely. "Are you okay?"

"There's something he's not telling us, i feel it in my gut."

* * *

><p>Susan looks at the comic book that the curly man was reading. So far in the 2-3 hours that she had been on the flight, they had only talked twice and briftly at that. The rest of the time, Susan have been looking out the window, thinking about the funeral, Sydney, their last talk... She needed something to distract her. She looks right next to her, noticing the man next to her. She starts to open her bag, which only has makeup and a book she had planned to read for the flight, but only realized that she took her psychology textbook instead. She slouches in her seat. She glances back at her curly companion. <em>He'll do.<em>

She notices the comic book in his hand, is one of her favorites heroes. "Warrior angel?" She asked ,excited for once. "The new one! I had heard that they were changing the costume, which i think is the worse idea ever. But let's see down the line."

He smiles at her. " Yeah, dude. You're a fan?"

"Sometimes... when i have time in between my studies."

"Huh... What are you studying?"

" Psychology," She shows him the book. " It's my second major. It's gunna help me with becoming a reporter."

" Cool! Never met someone who doing that right now."

" Thanks, i guess. So do you lived in Sydney?"

" Nah. Just visiting. You?"

" I'm going to college there. My fourth year." _Why am i telling him this?_ She looks at his sweet, trusting face. _Well, it doesn't really matter if i tell someone a few things about me._"So what do you like about Australia?"

* * *

><p>Susan looks on as Carmen and Toker are looking through the luggage frantically. She notices the short-haired blonde guy coming from the jungle. <em>That's<em> _strange. He just reminds me of someone, so who is he? Seth green, nah. Andrew from Buffy! Nah. He was a munchkin. _Susan gaze down to see a DS ring on his finger. With a look of realization, She remember who he is. She walks up to the man,smiling. " I know you."

" Do you?" He looks somewhat smug.

" You're Charlie Pace from Driveshaft!"

Charlie give a wonderful grin. " Yeah, i am." He said, bashfully.

" You are amazing."

" Why thank you." He looks on at the beach, then to Susan. " Care to walk around with me?" He holds out her hand. "See the sights?"

_To finally see one of her favorite rockstar, It's... like a dream come to life._

"Yeah, sure." Susan couldn't help the blush on her face. She takes his hand. _Cool. So cool. Like uber-cool!_

They ended up walking to a small group where Boone, his sister Shannon, the woman with the freckles, and the Iraq man, talking about going on the hike.

"Well, what's going on over there?" Charlie asked.

Susan nods towards them. "Wanna go over there?"

He shrugs his shoulder."Yeah, i guess."

" What are you? Two years older than me?" Shannon said as they walk closer. " Please." She looks at the duo. " You guys are going, aren't you?"

_An opportunity to help... Perfect! _Susan thought. " Yeah. I am." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, are you?" Charlie said to Shannon.

"Yup." Shannon stated.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going."

" Look, " The freckled woman said in a forceful tone. " Everyone can come. But we're leaving now."

Charlie looks at Susan and Shannon " You couldn't tell from that, but she's actually really nice."

She glances at the woman._ Yeah, she's a real peach._

* * *

><p>Susan looks at the freckled woman in the orange shirt and walks up to her. <em>She went on that short trip with my brother, maybe she can give me something.<em>" So, where did you and my brother find?"

" Excuse me?" The woman asked.

" Jack, my brother. He said he didn't find anything, but something deep inside me tells me that's not entirely true ... so... what happen?"

" Nothing. " the woman said without missing a beat. " We went there and there was nothing." She looks like as she was telling the truth.

" All right. You know, i didn't get your name."

The woman gives a small smile. " Kate."

" Kate. " Susan smiles back. " That's a nice name."

" What's yours?"

" Susan." At that moment, the southern blonde redneck walks by the group. "Great."

" You decided to join us." Kate stated to him.

" I'm a complex guy, sweetheart." He retorts to her.

_Lovely, now the hick wants to go._ She looks back at the path. _Well, I could go back to the camp by myself but risked getting eaten by what's in the big jungle..._ Susan starts to walk a little faster._ I should just see this thing out. Can't be that bad..._

* * *

><p><em>Great. Just great. <em>Susan looks up at the mountain, bits of dirt falling down, big roots sticking out... _Yeah,i am not going to climb that. _ The rest of the group who are starting to climb along the roots of the mountains. _When they said they had to go up high to get the signal, they weren't kidding. _She takes a step back. _Maybe i can go back the way we came... _She bumps into someone. She turns slowly. "Hey, Boone." She said softly, waving her hand at him.

He chuckles at her. "It doesn't look that far up." He look at her more closely with hints of concern in his eyes. "You okay?"

Susan shakes. "Nah, I think I'll just stay here, wait for you guys to come back."

"You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"Not really, just afraid that I might slip and fall down below, making a big splat on the jungle floor." _Wonderful, making a fool out of myself wasn't really in my pans for today__._

" Don't worry." Boone said to Susan. " I'll help you get up."

She looks at him, incredulous. She gestures at the mountain side. " You know how to climb something like this? If you do, i just might have to hang around you more often."

He gives her a bright smile. " Well, i took a few classes..."

_What can't he do? _" Well, if you took some classes, oh that's makes a world of difference..." Susan takes out a bright red scruchi from her arm, that she had found in her luggage, to tie her hair into a ponytail. " Then , i guess it's okay." With Boone's help, she climbs up to near the top of the mountain. When she felt tired from climbing to get to the top,She felt his arm on her back to push her to the top. She tries not to look at him,seeing as she could also see the ground in his general direction. _Wow, he's helpful. Maybe there's more nice guys than i thought in my world._

* * *

><p>" ... We're still blocked by the mountain." The Iraq man who Kate said to Susan earlier that his name is Sayid.<p>

" Just check the damn radio!" The southerner hick shouted.

_ I'm still pondering over what Charlie told me, a few minutes back. There **is** a monster-like thing our there that **ate our pilot** and Jack didn't even want to tell anyone, is he nuts? We should know about this things,especially about the fact that for all we know there could be a whole bunch of these things out there, just waiting for us. We could get picked off one by one. Eated or worse... _ Susan shuddered at the thought. _Wait, i have to be over-reacting. Am i?_

Sounds of growling and movement through the bushes and tall trees are heard. They all turn towards it.

" My god." Shannon shouted.

" Oh no." Susan said. _Could it be the monster? And the rest? _ She recognizes other people's voices shouting but it doesn't matter to her. _We're dead._

" What was i thinking?" Susan shouted as she starts to run, taking note that more than half the people are already running away. _I have to make it, right? The young, virginal beauty. Like the Final girl from all those horror movies._

Shannon and Boone are catching up to her, with Shannon screaming her head off.

" Sawyer!" Kate said as she turns around to go back. _Oh, so that's his name! Kinda appropriate for the redneck. _She turns around to see Sawyer standing still in a clearing. _ And he's dead. _

Sayid shouts to her. " Let him go!"

Sawyer takes out a gun to shoot at the approaching noise. The rest of the group stops to see him. The figure stops as it nears him. It's a big white bear.

" That's ... that's a big bear." Shannon said.

Susan gets a better look at it. _ White fur, bigness,claws..._ _that's reminds me of a... _She widen her eyes at her discovery.

" You think that's what killed the pilot?" Boone said, interrupting her. She looks sideways at Charlie. _Charlie pace, rockstar for Driveshaft and the blabber mouth._

"No. No, that's a tiny, teeny version compared to that." Charlie points to the bear.

_There's no doubt about it._" Guys, " Susan said to the group. " This isn't just a ... bear. It's a polar bear."

" That can't be a polar bear." Boone said to Susan.

" It's a polar bear." Sayid and Kate said at the same time.

" Yeah, but.. Polar bears don't usually live in the jungle." Shannon said.

_Really? It's almost common knowledge, princess. _Susan thought.

" Spot on." Charlie said.

" This one does." Boone said.

" Did. it did." _**Sawyer**_ stated as he walks around. Kate, Sawyer and Sayid then get into an argument about the gun which ended up with Kate grabbing the gun and dismantling it. After that, most of the hike went uneventful, until the group were walking through a clearing...

Sayid takes out a radio thing from his pocket.

" Oh! now's a good time to check the radio! not before.. but now!" Sawyer stated.

" We're up higher." Sayid simply stated. He looks at the radio. " bar."

Susan's heart fluttered with hope. _Can it be? _She and the rest of the group stops._ Is it true?_

" Hey! we've got a bar! Mayday! Mayday!" A strange sound is heard.

" What is that?" Susan said, concern etched on her face.

" Feedback."

" Feedback from what?" Kate asked. "What would do that?"

" I don't know."

"I'll tell you what would do that." Sawyer said. "This guy not fixing the radio. This thing doesn't work."

" No. it's not broken. We can't transmit because something else is already transmitting."

" Transmitting from where?" Charlie asked

" Like what?" Susan asked.

"Huh?" Shannon asked.

" Somewhere close. the signal's strong." Sayid said.

" Somewhere close? You mean the island? That's bloody amazing!"

" That's great!" Susan said, excitedly.

" Maybe it's other survivors." Boone stated.

" From our plane?" Shannon questioned. " How would they even-"

Susan turns to Sayid. " What kind of transmission is it?"

" Could be a sat phone, maybe a radio signal..."

" Can we listen to it?" Kate asked.

" Let me get the frequency. Hold on."

" There's no transmission." Sawyer said.

" Shut up." Kate said.

_Something we both agree on._ " The rescue party. it's gotta be, it has to be." Susan said. The transmission itself was in a strange language that she didn't recognize.

" It's the french!" Charlie shouted, happily. "The french are coming! I've never been so happy to hear the french!" He goes to Susan to give her a hug.

She's more than happy to reply. He lets go as quickly as he gave her the hug. Susan looks confused then turned to excitement at the chance of going home.

" I never took French." Kate said. " What does she say?"

" D-Does anybody speak French?" Sayid said. He looks at Susan

"Sorry. English and spanish, only." Susan said, quickly. _It's times like this i wish I had taken the french class in high school. but no... i had to see the hot junior sign up for spanish at that moment when i was signing up . I still like spanish, but still..._

" ... hell are you talking about? " Boone asked Shannon. " You spent a year in Paris!" He moves up to her.

" Drinking, not studying!" Shannon exclaims.

" Iteration 7294531..." A voice from the radio said.

" Wait a minute, What was that?" Susan said.

" Oh, no, no, no..." Sayid said to the radio in question.

" 'no, no, no' what?" Kate said.

"What 'no'?" Charlie asked.

"The-the batteries are dying!" Sayid exclaimed.

"How much time do we have?" Boone asked.

" Not much."

Boone looks at Shannon "I've heard you speak French! Just Listen to this!" He gestures to the radio.

" I can't!" She said.

" Look, do you speak the language or not?" Susan asked to Shannon.

" If you do, that would be nice." Sawyer said.

Susan looks at him strangely. The same voice of the radio is heard.

"That voice is weird. What is that?" Charlie asked.

" Come on!" Boone said to shannon."Come on. Shannon!"

" Come on!" Susan said to her.

" Come on!" Sayid said.

Shannon takes the radio in her hands . " It's... it's repeating."

" She's right."

"What?" Boone said.

" It's a loop. repeating the same message. it's a counter. the next number will end.. '533'. "

" Iteration 17294533." the radio's voice said.

"Does anyone know what the hell he's talking about?" Sawyer said.

"it's a running count of the number of times the message has repeated. it's about 30 second long, so..." Sayid tries to do the math in his head.

"Don't forget to carry the one, chief." Sawyer said.

"Shut up, cowboy." Susan said. ..._jackass._

" Iteration 17294534."

" She's saying.. 'please'. " Shannon said. "She's saying please help me. please, come get me."

" Or she's not!" Sawyer exclaimed. " You don't even speak french!"

" Let her listen!" Kate shouted.

"Shut up, man!" Boone said.

"Guys, the battery." Charlie said. " The battery."

"He's right!" Susan said.

"Iteration 17294535."

" 'I'm alone now. Uhm... on the island alone. Please, someone come. the others, they're... they're dead. they're all dead. i-it killed them all.' " Shannon translated the message.

" That was good." Boone said.

"16 years." Sayid suddenly said.

" What?" Sawyer said.

" 16 years and 5 months. That's the count."

" Someone else? Was stranded here?" Kate said.

" Maybe... Maybe they came for them." Susan said.

" if someone came, why is it still playing?" Sawyer said.

"Guys, where are we?" Charlie asked.

Susan looks around the area. All the warm feelings she had left in an instance.

* * *

><p>"... you were Buffy for a play?" Hurley said to Susan, incredulous. " Wasn't it a show?"<p>

" And a movie, before that." He looks at her weirdly. " but the point is the play was about the musical episode. And from what I was told, i was a pretty good Buffy."

" Cool, i guess. " Hurley touches his head. " So, Fiji, huh?"

"Yeah," She takes a deep breath. " I don't mind. Maybe i can use the time for a mini-vacation, have a little fun, change my clothes..."

Hurley widen his eyes for a moment. "Oh, what happen? Did you spill some of your soda? "

She waves her hands. "No it's nothing like that. It's complicated..." She looks out to her window. _He doesn't need to know this. It's not like we'll run into each other again._

"Ahh," He nods in slight understanding. "Right, you have your thing, i have mine's." She looks back to give him a slight smile. "Can i ask you something thought?" She nods. "when we land in Fiji, how about..."

A bout of turbulence starts to happen.

" Oh no." Hurley said.

" Ladies and gentlemen," One of the stewardess said on the intercom. " The captain has switched on the ' fasten seatbelt' sign. Please return to your seat."

Susan looks at Hurley, with slight terror in his eyes. " Don't worry. " Susan said, calmly. " I've been on flights like this, it always turns out fine in the end and i never had to put on my seatbelt ." Susan takes Hurley's hand. " Does this make you feel kinda better?"

Hurley looks at her sheeply." Yeah, it does."

" So what you going to tell me?"

" Uhh.. well.." The turbulence causes the big drop , which causes Hurley to quickly pull his hand away to put on his seatbelt. Thumping noises can be heard throughout the cabin.

The yellow thingys that are used for flight emergencies come down. Susan, without hesitation, helps puts on Hurley's first.

"Why is this happening?" She hears him shout. In a hurry, Susan tries to put on her seatbelt.

Without warning, the plane rips apart in half. It happened quickly, that Susan can't process suddenly being thrown out of her seat, pulled up in the air and blown out of the plane with other people and objects.

As she sees the broken plane fading from her view or tries to see if her hair wasn't partially blocking her view, she closes her eyes in shook, not noticing her whole body disappearing into small orbs of white and light blue.

* * *

><p>it's alright<p>

it's alright, alright

she moves in mysterious ways

it's alright

it's alright, alright

she moves in mysterious ways

lifts my days

light up my nights

one day you will look back

and you'll see

where you were held

Mysterious ways- U2 (1991)

* * *

><p><strong> I know i said i don't mind if i don't have reviews for this, but at least one review would be great.<strong>


	4. Company of strangers

**hi everyreaders. Don't expect updates this often, seeing as i have enough on my plate as it is.**

**disclaimer; I don't own lost, the island or the survivors. what i do own is my characters.**

* * *

><p>So tell'em I'm on my way<p>

new friends and new places to see

And to sleep under the stars

and could ask for more

with the moon keeping watch over me

On my way-phil Collins (2003)

* * *

><p><strong>Company of strangers <strong>

**Set: around the first half of Tabula rasa**

**day: day 3; afternoon**

Susan and the group are walking through the jungle to go back to the beach. Susan notices how close it is to dusk and the shadows of her sweat stains from her shirt. She smells herself. _Great._ She thought._ If I had known I'd crashed, i should have brought a bunch of deodorant with me. And some food._

Boone looks at the sky. " It's getting dark." He said.

" Then pick up the pace." Sawyer said.

_Prick. _Susan thought.

" Hick." he mutters under his breath.

" Little louder?"

" We should make camp." Sayid suggested to the group.

Susan stops and looks at him. " Wait, here?"

" Yes, here."

_I can't be here at night. _Susan thought. _ Jack is probably wondering where i am. Well, if he's not worried about the man with that thing on his side. No, don't think about that, Susan. You are going to hurl up a storm... again.. _She glances at the

"... put the gun back in your pants, Sawyer." Kate said. " He's right, if you keep walking you're not going to make it to the beach."

" Yeah, why's that?" Sawyer asked.

"... trust me."

_Great, now I'm going to have to stay the night with the polar bear shooting jackass and just after finding out that apparently a french woman made a recording of being alone for about 16 years, on the upside everyone else seem really nice for people i've known for two days. Even Kate, thought she would be one of really bossy people , but she's not that bad._

* * *

><p>Sayid and Kate are talking just near the makeshift campsite. Charlie is sitting on a log, tapping his fingers while he's singing incoherently and staring off into the distance. Sawyer is smoking a cigarette while sitting on another log. Shannon found a nice spot in the shade to lean while trying to not get herself more dirty. while Boone and Susan are collecting some firewood. " You know?" Boone said to Susan as he puts his wood on the ground. " You don't have to do this."<p>

Susan puts her wood down next to Boone's . " Do what?" she said in an innocuously tone as she wipes the sweat off her face with her sleeves.

" Carry the firewood... and stuff."

" Well i want to, haven't done much around here. " She looks at him. " I want to help in any insignificant way I can." _My word of the day today. _She rubs her hands on her pants to clean herself.

" Oh," He snorts. " I don't think of what I'm doing that way."

" So what do you think you're doing?" She gestures to the firewood.

He smirks. " I think we are helping in our own way. The way we can help. I mean I saved you right?"

"Yeah," She tries to hide her blush. "You did."

" I think people like you and me want to help because we want to, regardless of any reward we may get for doing so. Am I right?"

" Huh." Susan puts her hand under her chin . " Didn't think of it that way." She starts to scratch her chin softly.

"Well, now you know." He gestures with his hands as he smiles sweetly at Susan.

"And knowing is half the battle." Susan said in a mocking tone. Boone starts to laugh, Susan joins in._ He's so ... just, wow... _" Did i ever thank you for saving me?"

Boone slowly stops laughing. " I don't think so."

" Well thank you for saving me." He laughs a little. Susan looks at him confused. " What? What is it?"

" Almost every time I try to save or help someone, I usually don't get a thanks. I think you're my first."

Susan couldn't help but think of that last sentence with a blush. " Well , I can't have been your first."

"Well, you kinda are."

Shannon, who is laying against to a tree looks on at the two with a twig of disgust and slight green-eyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3<strong>

** Sunset**

Carmen looks up and down the beach. " Susan? Susan?"

" I think it's about time we tell her brother." her companion said as he catches up to Carmen, slightly out of breath from walking.

" Yeah." she scoffs. " That's a great plan. Tell her brother, the doctor. i know you know that their brother and sister, but you don't know the whole story. I'd met him once before. on her birthday,he seems a little too protective if you ask me. If he finds out she's gone and no one knows where she went... no, we are not going to tell until i can make sure she's somewhere on this beach."

" Alright, love. Whatever you say." He holds his hands up in agreement. "But seeing as the only other person on the beach that she knows is the big bloke and he hasn't seen her, we're out of options."

She tries to ignore him. "Hey!" She said to a dark-blonde woman who's walking with a brunette guy with a beard. They stopped when Carmen walks in front of them. " Have you seen a blonde girl with short kinda bobish hair just slightly below the neck,short bangs just to the top of her eyebrows ,brown eyes and a five tattoo on her shoulder?"

"Actually, yes." The brunette man said in a somewhat brazilian accent. " We saw her go into the jungle with a couple, a blonde man, the two men that were fighting with each other and the brunette that broke up their fight."

" Oh," _Lucky me. _ She smiles at the couple. " Thank you..." She trails off, not knowing the couple's names.

" Oh, I'm Paulo. " He looks at the impatient woman next to him. " And this is Nikki."

" I'm sorry." She grabs Paulo's shirt. " We have to find something of ours."

" Do you need any help?" Carmen's companion said to Nikki.

" No. It's alright." Nikki said with a flirty smile. she walks away from them , never letting go of Paulo's shirt. "Come on , Paulo."

"Great to meet you." he said as he was pulled by Nikki away from them.

" Strange, I think I've seen her around Sydney." She shrugs. "Oh well." She turns to look at her beloved. " I think it's time to tell Jack." She grabs his arm. " Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3,night<strong>

The group are surrounded by a roaring fire, which serves as a light against the quickly darkening sky. Sayid puts a rock on the ground, while holding a make-shift torch.

" This is Australia." Sayid said, indicating the rock. " This is us." He indicates the torch.

"Nice stick." Sawyer said sarcastly.

_Creep. _Susan thought as she rolls her eyes.

" 2 days ago, we took off from Sydney. We fly along the same north-east route every commercial airliner bound for los Angeles does. Now the pilot, he said he lost communication with the ground, correct?" He turns to Kate.

" Yeah," She replied. " About 6 hours in. He turned around and headed for Fiji."

" So, we changed course. Regrettably, no one knew we changed course. The turbulence hit. We know the rest. " He put the torch's fire out.

" Yeah, but they'll find us." Charlie said. _That's good of him, thinking positively._ " They have satellites in space that can take pictures of your license plates."

" If only we were all wearing license plates." Sawyer said

"Well," Susan said to Sawyer. " aren't you the pessimistic cowboy." Sawyer looks at her smugly.

"Basic photography- point and shoot. Satellites can shoot, but they must be told where to point." Sayid explained.

"Oh, bollocks." Charlie stated. Susan smiles knowingly.

" Okay, really enjoyed the puppet show." Sawyer said sarcastly. " Fantastic. But we're stuck in the middle of nowhere. How about we talk about that other thing? You know that transmission thing Abdul picked up on his little radio? The french chick that said, ' They're all dead.' The transmission's been on a loop for... how long was it, Freckles?" Sawyer looks at Kate.

" uhh... 16 years." Kate replied.

_Freckles? _Susan thought as she glances at Kate's face. _Oh, yeah. How did i not notice that?_

" Right, let's talk about that."

" Well, " Boone said. " We have to tell the others when we get back."

" Tell them what, exactly?" Shannon said.

"What we heard."

"You didn't hear anything. I'm not a stupid translator."

" She has a point." Susan chimed in. "She could have misheard it. Not many instantly know every single word of a language they are learning."

"Thank you." Shannon gestures at her. "French too?"

"Nah, spanish." She looks towards the group. " We should just tell the others that we heard something in french and that's that."

" No one's going to say anything. " Sayid said, apparently not hearing their little discussion. " It will cause a panic unless fully understanding it. If we tell them what we know, we take away their hope. and hope is a dangerous thing to lose."

"So we lie." Kate said.

Susan widen her eyes._ Wait a minute? Lie? Oh, bollocks. _

Boone notices the look on her face, but said nothing.

* * *

><p>Carmen is sitting near a fire, moving it ever so often with a stick. She sees a blonde woman sitting near the fire. From the looks of it, she's wearing a blue striped blouse. "Hi." She said to Carmen.<p>

Intrigued by the unknown woman, Carmen could only say, "Hey."

"So," She puts her hands near the fire. "Weird few days, am i right?"

Carmen nods her head. _This is strange..._

"I know." She sighs. "Think that we'll get rescue by the end of the week?"

"Doubt it." She looks towards her. "But it doesn't mean we can't help them try to help us."

She gives her a curt smile and held out her hand to her. "Faith Harrington."

Carmen shakes her hand. "Carmen Spinoza Lopez."

"Let me guess," She lets go of her hand and point at her. " You're from Spain?"

"Mexico."

"Cool. Not bad."

She smiles. "Thanks, i think." Her beloved approaches them with some firewood.

"Sweet pea, i think-" He stops as he sees the woman. "Oh, 'ello."

"Oh, a Brit and a mexican, that's really original." She sincerely stated. She holds out her hand. "Faith Harrington."

He takes it. " I'm-" He sees Jack walking towards them. "Oh, no."

Faith furrows her eyebrows as she looks where he's looking. "What's the 'oh,no' for?"

"Our friend left with the group to get that thingy working, and she didn't tell him." Carmen said, standing up.

"Let me guess, overprotective boyfriend?"

"Overprotective brother." Faith nods in understanding. As Carmen reaches her beloved's side, she hits her beloved's arm.

"Oww." He grabs the spot. " What?"

"You didn't tell him?" She whispers harshly to him.

"He was busy with that metal guy, and i just forgot."

"Carmen!" Jack shouts as he nears them.

"Yeah, well tell that to him."

* * *

><p>" What are you doing?" An alert Sayid shouted.<p>

Susan open her eyes and slowly stood up when she hears his voice. She takes in the sight before her. Boone has a gun, which looks like the one from earlier in the day, in his hand. _What is **He** doing?_

" I'm standing guard. You heard what they said is out there." Boone said in a determined tone.

" You took my gun off me, boy?" Sawyer said.

"Please, you've never even held a gun. " Shannon said as she looks to the group. " He doesn't believe in guns. He goes on marches."

" I don't go on marches." he said, defensively.

" Give it back to me." Sayid said

" Yeah, give it to al jazeera, he'll protect us." Sawyer quipped.

"Al jazeera is a network." Charlie said.

"I'll keep the damn gun. " Boone said.

"Have you even have a clue what to do," Susan asked, gesturing to the gun. "Or how to use it?" He doesn't answer her. " 'cause I'm pretty sure that the people use guns and they have no experience whatsoever before getting one in the movies, is just that, in the _movies_. We should give it to someone who knows what the hell they're doing." Susan looks at Kate. From what she seen, she looks capable enough to have it. " We should give it to her." She indicates.

"Yeah." Charlie nods in agreement. " Kate should hold the gun."

"Fine with me." Sayid said, then looks at Boone."Well?"

Boone begrudged give the gun to Kate. She looks slightly shocked and somewhat bewildered.

Susan looks at Boone, who gives her a small smile. She slowly moves away from him. _Gee, I went with my gut on this one and it went in my favor. It feels strange._

* * *

><p>Carmen looks at her beloved, sleeping with a grin on his cheeky face. She resolved that little situation with Jack. Lucky, he didn't freak out as it looked like he had something else on his mind. She softly caresses her companion's brown hair. Now her mind is wandering off to their current situation. W<em>e weren't suppose to be here. We were suppose to be in L.A at 10:16 p.m... Wait, when we crashed, it was midday! We left Sydney around 2 pm. They said something about being on the air for about 6 hours, so why is it when we crashed, it's wasn't like almost dark! <em>

She looks up at the night sky,seeing thousand upon thousand of stars. _A__nd i thought my life was weird. or maybe it seem like 6 hours but it was more around 3. Though that would still put us around sunset. _She closes her eyes, trying to solve this ... predicament as it seems. _Wait, the redirect to Fiji. We were about 2 hours going to Fiji then... we crashed. so it would be about 8 or something... oh, boy, I've gone crossed eyed._

Carmen put her hand on her face. _W__hy? It just doesn't make sense. It makes just as much sense as more than 40 of us alive. _She takes off her hand. _Wait a minute... Maybe it might be._

* * *

><p>I feel I've come to realize<p>

How fast life can be compromised

step back to see what's going on

I can't believe this happened to you

Sum 41 - the hell song (2003)

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Faith Harrington is a character from Lost. She had only appeared in the extended universe books that were printed in the first few years of the show. Which i have a copy of. And if you want to know how she looks, type in the words 'sexy blue striped shirt girl' in the show's wikia 'lostpedia' .<strong>


	5. Extra Ordinary

**Hello everyreaders, it's been a few weeks but with the fact that i have classes in the afternoon, i have to take a extra class that i was suppose to take since the first week, it's a little hectic. But i will do my best to make sure that by the end of this year, we will be on episode 9, at the very least.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lost, Boone or any other characters, except Susan, Toker, and Carmen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Ordinary A.K.A tabula rasa part dos. <strong>

**day 4**

**morning**

Carmen wakes up in her beloved arms. She looks around. _She's not here yet. _She thought._ Maybe it's takes a while to walk around. Who knows what kinds of things they'll find? _She stood up straight. _I should have went. _

" Morning, love." Her companion said as he touches her back.

" Morning." he said as he ruffles his hair.

Carmen turns around to look at him and notices the light purple t-shirt that said Karma in bold black letters, a v-neck and that looks form-fitting. " Where did you get that from?" She tilts her chin towards the t-shirt.

" Found it in one of the bags." He smiles at her as he touches the K on his shirt. " Now if i only had a sharpie to change the K to a C, it would be perfect."

Carmen playful hits his chest. " You're terrible."

" Why would you think so?" He said playfully.

Carmen leans to his left ear and whispers " Because that would probably look better on me ,don't cha think?" She lies down on her makeshift pillow, looking somewhat amused.

He looks down at the shirt and shrugs at it. "So, I'm okay with wearing this shirt. It's actually kinda shows me off. " His eyebrows start to dance around. "If you know what i mean."

"Fine. Whatever you say." She does a gesture with her hands that indicate . " Maybe we can find a matching jacket to go with it..."

He playful shakes his head. " Oh come on! It was a mistake, besides you can use your magic sewing skills to make it more manly."

" Manly?"

They turn to see a skinny man with short brown hair in a red shirt sitting on top of some wood. Carmen roll her eyes. _Oh no, not him again. _She thought.

_Why did i decided to ask him about where Susan was, _her companion thought.

" You're gonna need more than that to make that manly." He gestures to the shirt. "Dye it, rip off the arms, that sorts of thing."

Carmen looks towards her beloved. "I think it's fine. " She turns back to Neil. "Could you try not to meddle in other's people business?"

"Well, i would but, the shirt-" He covers his ears. "It's so loud."

" Bloody wanker." her beloved said under his breath.

" Really, Neil?" Carmen said, starting to get annoyed. " It's been three days since we crashed and you've decided to throw away that little thing called 'privacy' ?"

" Well, i couldn't help it. What with seeing the bright girly shirt from my side. In fact -"

" You know what? I think you should mind your own business."

Her companion decided it would be a good time to flip him off with the v- sigh. "You should do what she says. Trust me, you'd want to."

Annoyed, He mimics the same movement. "What's that suppose to mean, peace?"

"Not exactly." Carmen said.

Just at that moment, the group that Susan was in are walking out of the trees, looking stoic like. Carmen looks at the blonde men more closely. The older one was interesting to look at, but the second one caught her eye. _He looks so familiar, but-_ She widen her eyes at the realization. " Oh my god!" She whispers. _It has to be Charlie , He's here on the island? Boy, did my wish came true in unexpected ways! Too bad i didn't get the chance to go._

" ...not giving up." Sayid said to the group that has formed to see them and hear whatever news they have. " If we gather electronic equipment- cell phones, laptops- I can boost the signal and we can try again..."

Susan drowns out his voice to look at Carmen and Toker. _Lieing, __im lieing to them. well just compiling but it's the same thing. Maybe Jack can make sense of this, who am I kidding? he's probably saving a girl from drowning. or something like that. _Susan starts to move her lips. _And on top of that, i have a dry mouth. I just hope that can be cured soon. I've been having this problem for days. maybe i should eat... nah, I'm not that hungry._

"... organize 3 groups. Each group should have a leader. One group for water- I'll organize that. who's going to ration the food." A man in a red shirt raised his hand. " You? alright. and the third group should organize electronics?"

_A oppertunity,_ Carmen thought as she raised her hand. Her love raises his eyebrows

" Alright, if the other group leader raise their hand again, for whoever wants to go to their groups..."

Susan stays with Sayid, while Kate , Charlie and Shannon went off somewhere. Boone stands close next to her. She looks at him."I thought that you help when it's the right time."

" Well, I think this is a great time to help."

Susan couldn't help but smile at that. _He's really helpful, and a little cute too, but that's besides the point. _"Same here."

Carmen's beloved walks to her side. "So," He starts to say as he takes note of the incoming people. "Care to tell me why you're going to organize electronics?"

" Well, dearest, So that other people won't get spinous when we look for my things."

"Ahh." He stood still as he notices that Faith is walking towards.

Faith waves her hand at her when she gets closer to them. "Hey guys. Ready for the hunt?"

"What?" Carmen asked.

"You know? For the electronics?"

"Right." She nods her head slightly. "Of course." She and her beloved start to walk away. "I'll tell the rest of what to do."

"Okay then." Faith slightly shakes her head. _She's in a mood._

* * *

><p>Carmen braves the stench of dead bodies to go inside the fuselage.<em> It has to be here. I just know it has too! <em>

_I need to get them as soon as i can. When they do, at the very least, they wouldn't trust my judgement, which if we have to stay here longer than i thought we would, they would have to, at some point. But, at worse,_

Carmen had decided to join the groups, seeing as they would check each and every bag. She had realized that If they had found her luggage, she and her companion would be under watched for most of their stay. At the least, they wouldn't trust her judgement. At worse... She shudders at those thoughts mulling over in her head. She looks at one of the open compartments. _Bingo! _She climb up one of the seats to get the blue Tardis suitcase.

When she was able to reach it, she notice that the zipper is slightly open. _No,No,No!_ She closes the zipper, carries if gently out of the compartment, puts it on an empty seat, then reopens it. She looks through her clothes, books ... _it has to be here. _She looks at each book._ Night of the lights, here. _She set the book on another empty seat. _Charge of the goddess, here._ She sets it down on top of the other book. _Hecate, here. _She notice a plastic bag filled with small candles of assorted colors on the floor.

"Oh," She grabs it quickly. "Can't forget this." She puts the books and the bag back in the suitcase. She looks outside where in the sky, dark clouds starting to form. She hears the pitter-patter of rain droplets." ¿_Que demonios_?" _This just isn't my day. _Carmen looks at her beloved who had just appear in the doorway.

" You found it?" He asked, out of breath.

She nods. " Yeah,it's intact for the most part. i'll have to check it later to make sure." They notices the wing . She gives him a devious look. " Want to make a dash for it?" She nods towards the wing.

He takes her hand. " Like old times."

* * *

><p>Susan is pushing up a part of the plane to notice a red gymbag. "Interesting..." Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Hurley walking up to her, nervously. She puts down the part to face him. "Hey Hurley, what's wrong?"<p>

"Uhh.. nothing, dude." He moves to leave but Susan puts her hand against his chest.

" Hurley, you can tell me anything. We're friends, and friends have to trust each other to talk about their problems."

"Well, uh... the thing is.. is that Ka..." Suddenly, there's a clap of thunder and rain starts to pour down on the two and everyone else on the beach.

_This is not my day. _"Ugh!" She looks at the fuselage. She then turns to Hurley. " Wanna go hide in there?" She points to the fuselage.

" Didn't the first time you went inside, you almost puked?" He said, confused.

She looks up at the sky. "I'll risk it." She holds out her hand. " Are you coming or not?"

He takes her hand, without a second thought. They run to the fuselage just as she sees Carmen and Toker running out of it towards the wing, with a Tardis suitcase in her arms. _Good for her that she finally found it. Now hopefully i don't get caught in the rain ,again while I'm here._

Susan finds an empty space to sit down. She looks at the pouring sky then back to Hurley. "So, Hurley, anything exciting happen while i was gone?"

"Oh... not much. Helping Jack with that guy with the... metal sticking out. I kinda passed out after a few minutes."

That earns a chuckle from Susan. "You know, if i was in your position... i would have dome the same thing." He smiles shyly at her, while Susan looks around the fuselage. She notices a paper back book on the floor. She leans down to pick it up. She sees the title of the book,

_**The building blocks of being intuned with your inner wiccan.**_

_Wiccan, huh? Oh well, must be good reading material._ She places the book on top of her lap.

" Oh well... how about what you did with that group..."

" Oh," She puts her head up." Uh not much. We climbed a mountain, which I should warn you, do not try. I had to get help to reach the top. I had only went on the indoors ones. I thought once was enough for me." She rubs her cold arms. " I'm not usually up to adventure if I don't know what going on out there." She rubs her temple gently. "And that cowboy jackass wasn't helping things."

"Did he do something to you?" He asked, concerned.

"No, no, no." She shakes her head. "He's just- i don't know, he just annoys me. Flirting his way around here and well, being a jackass. I really hate guys like that."

At that moment, the rain stops. Hurley looks up at the sky." I guess we can go out ."

"Yeah." She give a shy smile as she stands up. " At least, it wasn't that bad like last time." Susan walks out the fuselage, finally breathing good air. Hurley looks confused and relived.

Susan walks over to Jack, who's near the medical tent. She glances at the damaged man ,but looks away just as quick. She stops just in front of him." Jack," he doesn't look at her. " Jack!" she said ,more forcefully.

He looks at her. " What do you want, Susan?"

"Jack, umm..." She unconsciously touches her left shoulder. " I- i have-ta tell you something... about the group i was on."

"Oh, i know what happen. the radio, the french woman, everything."

Susan blinked in confused, her brown furrowed. " What? but how?"

"Kate told me." Jack said with a slight scowl.

" What?" _She's only known him for three-four days and yet she told him about the french chick. Which the group agreed on that we wouldn't tell anyone. Well, i was, but it's different. i'd known him all my life, she has no such excuse. _"Is there's something you'll not telling me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I **mean** is that days ago we crashed, you went with a bunch of strangers to find the pilot, and by the way i know what happen with him, since Charlie, the bass guitar guy from Driveshaft, told me about it, point is you neglected to say anything else to the camp..."

"Isn't that the same thing **you** did, Susan?"

She scratches her head. " Well yeah, but I didn't have much choice in the matter. I was actually going to tell you. Then i got caught up with helping for the things. But i was going to tell you. What i'm trying to say is it seems like you've trusted in a complete stranger and apparently she does right back for some reason. So... i don't really want to know about this. I just want you to know that what happened with Sarah... just be careful, Jackie."

He chuckles and nods his head. " I will, now just go back to Carmen and her friend. All right?"

She huffed. " Fine."

The sound of thunder and rain died but in turn is replace by the pained cries of the injured man. Everyone in the camp can hear the anguis. Faith is looking out at the sea._ This is bad. Can't the doctor do something? I mean he's not Susan lewis, but i mean, he's has to be able to save him, or at the very least lessen the pain..._

Susan is trying to block them by thinking happy thoughts. _Bunnies, jelly beans, a new series of doctor who in the next year. _But the cries only get worse. "You relized something?" She asked her friends.

"What?" Toker asked.

"I wouldn't have made it as a doctor." Toker gives her a look."My father wanted me to go in his footsteps, be a doctor. But i couldn't do it. As much as i want to help anyone, i have a thing about seeing injuries and dead bodies." She gulps. "I only have first aid training. But maybe if i trained-"

"You can't dwell on the past." A unfamiler voice said. They turn their head towards a man in a wisconsin sweater. "You can only focus on the now."

"Thanks, Ethan." Carmen said to Ethan, slightly steamed at the intursion. "Next time, be a part of the conversation before giving advice. I had enough of that in the morning."

Susan raise her eyebrow. _What did i miss? _

"Of course." Ethen starts to step away. "Sorry." He leaves the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5; morning<strong>

Susan, Toker and a strange blonde woman are eating leftover plane food. "I'm sorry," Susan said to the woman in the blue striped shirt. "What's your name?"

"Faith. Faith Harringtion."

"Ahh." She leans towards Toker. "Who is she?" She whispers to him.

"I have no clue."

"Did she like the shirt?" Faith said to Toker.

"Yeah, she did."

She slightly smiles. "It's takes a big man to be able to pull that off."

He chuckles as he starts to stand up. "Indeed."

"Where are you going?" Susan asked.

"Oh, i have to get something for Carmen, be right back."

As He leaves, Susan turns back to Faith, giving her a small smile. "So,"

"So..." Faith trails off. They sit in silence.

_I need an icebreaker badly. _Just as Susan thought that, Hurley is walking by. _Really good timing! _"Hey Hurley!"

He stops in his tracks. "Yeah,"

"Want to hang out with for a while?"

He smiles. "Sure, dude."

Carmen looks out at the water, sitting indian style while her beloved is finding her items. She notices Shannon walking by in nothing but her red bikini and carring her towel. Carmen waits until she's out of earshot. "It's a- itsy bitsy teenie weenie red for-the-sun bikini." She laughs quietly. _Alright, get in control of yourself. _

Carmen glances out at the ocean._ How could have this has happen,I've been in this game more than the Halliwell girls, granted they had more than books that you can find at a 'special' bookstore. But I've been to the school for 5 years. And yet I will never be like them. I get that, but I just want to be the best that I can be . S_he looks out around the beach. _Besides, I just have this strange feeling that ... well i don't know how to explain it._

* * *

><p>Carmen looks from her plane window to look at her beloved, with a worried look deep in her eyes. " I have a bad feeling about this."<p>

" Oh, come on." Her beloved said to her. " I heard Fiji is lovely this time of year." He playfully nudges towards her. " Who knows? We can make it an early honeymoon."

Carmen couldn't help but smile at that. " Alright ,it could be like that, but we'll have to tell my..." Just then a large booming sound is heard. The left side of the plane dipped low. " What the..." The cabin is shaking madly and the sound of rattling can be heard. Carmen grabs hold on her love's hand.

The pilot turns on the 'fasten seatbelt' sign. They put their's on. " Ladies and gentlemen." One of the stewardess said over the intercom. " The captain has switched on the 'fasten seatbelt sign. Please return to your seat."

Carmen looks at her soon-to-be, looking bewildered. " Okay, maybe i should have listen to your intuition."

"Yeah, don't doubt this girl, Lewis. Remember the last time you did that,'" Carmen adjusted her seatbelt. Without warning, a sudden lost of altitude made some of the passengers collided with the ceiling. The yellow mask fall down from overhead just in their reach. Carmen grips on his hands,harder. "Luckly, you know me, then, love." She press her lips against his cheek as she remember the words.

"Wrap thee in cotton, and bind thee with love

protection from pain, surrounded like a glove

may the brightest of blessings surround thee this night

for thou art cared for; healing thoughts sent in flight."

As she finishes, Carmen and Lewis quickly put on their mask and feel their eyes feel hooded. _Why is this happening?, _Carmen thought as she lose conscious. _Please let us stay..._

* * *

><p>i got trouble oh but not today<p>

cause they're gonna wash away.

they're gonna wash away

and i had friends oh, but not today

cause they're done washed away

they're done wash washed away

joe purdy-wash away (2004)

* * *

><p><strong>The incantation, that Carmen has said was inspired by this website www. everythingunderthemoon .com, a website for all you Wiccans out there who need to know some things about wicca<strong>


	6. Seven Survivors, sever confusion

A/N: Okay, it's been a year, and it's a revised version of the same chapter I posted a year ago, but there's a good reason for this.

I've decided to try one chapter per island day. And seeing as I had this one written up already, and it had two days, I felt to renew my LOST fanficing with this.

And technically it counts as a Two Parter, seeing as it's one episode. And centering on Faith.

Unfortunately, because of house problems, I could only upload this chapter as it's the only one that's finished. Hopefully, I can get the other chapter out sometime this week.

This time I know what to do with the characters. Good thing that it took over a year so that I can update this story to do all of this, but granted there were other issues that made continuing this story next to impossible.

And if you guys are interested and have a thing for mega crossovers with shows that make no sense, check out my latest stories, if you want.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, okay. So, it's been more than a couple of months since I've updated this, but I have a lot of things to worry about over where I live, like my job, returning to the states when I'm old enough, failing most of my classes, (to hear more,see my blog Lostiesgirl . blogspot. com) But now, I think I'm ready to do this.

I've decided to try posting one episode per chapter, I couldn't really before, mostly because I haven't done my outline like I've done for the other seasons but if there's a big story, and there's enough for a split (which to me, i think it would be better, as I don' t think anyone can read all of my work in one sitting.)

Also, I really appreciate it if someone can review my work, as I think I could benefit well from a more experienced writer.

And, if it really matters, I'm posting this on my birthday today!

And this is a really long chapter, around 8,000 words. So, good luck.

Disclaimer: Don't own Lost, the characters from it, Charmed or the songs used in this chapter.

* * *

><p>One way or another I'm gonna find ya<p>

I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha

One way or another I'm gonna win ya

I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha

One way or another I'm gonna see ya

I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha

one day, maybe next week

I'm gonna meetcha I'm gonna meetcha I'll meetcha...

One way or another - Blondie (1978)

* * *

><p>Seven Survivors, sever confusion<p>

A.K.A

Walkabout Part 1

* * *

><p>A middle-aged man tapped his finger impatiently as he waited for the nurse to give him the prescriptions. The past few weeks have been uncharacteristically hard on his family, especially for his little girl. He still has the rest of the school year to deal with. The doctor may have deemed her to be in good health, but there's still the therapist to make an appointment with, and the medications.<p>

The nurse came back to give him the three boxes of pills. He made his leave and headed towards the waiting room, where a little blonde girl, no more than barely 13, is sitting on a chair, kicking her feet, disinterested in her surroundings.

He quickly hid away the pamphlets that were sticking out of the his pocket, and walked up to her.

The little blonde girl looked up at the man, grinning at him. "It's been ages, daddy. Let's go already."

The father smiled, to cover the fact that inside he's worried. "Alright, come on Faith."

Faith stood up and grabbed his arm. "Come on, I want to see if there's any news about Rumpelstiltskin and Belle."

Faith's father took a deep breath and walked towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Day 4<p>

9/25/2004

**Part of me keeps saying one day more we'll stay here. Yes, Then we'll be save and have our happy ending. And with most of our limbs. But none of that can be simple, is it. In our world?**

Susan walked near to where Hurley is, who's sitting under a dark blue blanket. "Hey Hurley." She can't help the small smile that appeared on her face. He looked away from his CD player to look at her, smiling as he does so.

"Hey, dude. What's up?"

"The sky." She lightly smiled as she sat down in the sand, laughing at her own joke. "So," She pointed to the CD player. "I can see it's still working."

"Yeah. Lucky me, I put new batteries in before- well before this happen."

"Yup, Lucky us," She sarcastically said. A brief flash of the fuselage entered her mind, but she brushed it off. She quirked an eyebrow as she saw the extensive CD collection spilling out of a bright blue CD holder. "Great to see that we have another Music buff on this isle."

Hurley shrugged. "I like good music. That's all."

Susan looked down at the pile. She turned to Hurley."Can I see?"

He smiled brightly. "Sure, dude. Go on ahead."

She opened the holder as if it was holding a delicate book. Her happiness increased considerably as she reads the titles. "Damien Rice, Weezer, and Willie Nelson!" She looks up at him, her grin widening. "Very eclectic. Now, we need some Geronimo Jackson and we're set."

"The coolest band from the 70s?"

'Oh my gosh!' She widen her eyes, slightly surprised that someone other than - well, him - knows about an obscure late 70s band. "Yeah, them. I can't believe you even know them. You know, when I usually reference that in front of somebody, they don't really get it."

"Why not? They were awesome. Too bad they had the one album."

She nodded as the incredulous look on her face slightly faded. "I'm liking you more and more each day." She reached to flick one of his curly hair. "How about Curls?" She looked at him for a reaction of his new nickname.

Hurley's eyes widen, then shook his head. "Nah, doesn't feel right."

She nodded in agreement. Truth is, she didn't feel that it would mesh well anyway. "You sure you wanna keep Hurley, though? I mean I like it, but-" She emphasized with her hands towards Sawyer, who's just standing around. "Or do ya like the nickname?"

Before Hurley could say anything, Susan, by chance, glanced down on the sand and noticed a bright blue Frisbee. "Huh." She picked up the frisbee, inspecting it. " If only this was an Apollo Bar," She turned the frisbee to show Hurley the candy bar logo of the bright yellow letters. "But, with my luck it would be, instead, the big bar with the really little taste. " She inverted the well-known advertisement 'jingle'.

"Don't tempt me." Susan looked over to Hugo, who gave her a small smile. "I kinda like them."

She couldn't help but grin. "Tell you what, if we managed to find one bar, I promise to share the half with one another."

"Really?"

She shrugged. "Well, yeah. I have a thing for sweets and I tend not to be the greedy type. Well, unless there's more than one, then there's gunna be something to fight over." She looked at the frisbee. "Speaking of, want it?"

"Nah," He shook his head. "You don't want it?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p'. "With things going on, we'll probably get more than a workout than with a Frisbee." She flipped the frisbee. "Maybe use it as a plate?" She sighed as she glances around, trying to find random things for inspiration. Her eyes stopped at a little black boy playing with a dog, golden retriever by the looks of it. "Maybe make some kid's day." She waves her arm to the two. "Hey, kid!" The boy stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"What?" he said, confused.

"You know? " Hurley said, patting her back. " I don't think this is a good idea."

She rubbed the back of her neck. " Yeah... well, I think it's a good one. Has to count for something." Giving him a quick smile, She turned to the boy. " You wanna use this Frisbee?"

"Don't you guys want it?" He asked.

"Nope, we're good, dude." Hurley answered.

Walt looked wary at her, for a second until it turned into intrigued. "Yeah sure, I guess."

"Here you go." She threw the Frisbee to their side, which the dog the boy was playing with catching it in his mouth. She laughed a little. "My aim's getting better." She said, more to herself than the other people present. If only they knew.

The boy had more of a neutral tone towards the gift. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm Susan, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He gave her a blank stare. "Sure." He walked away, with the dog leaping after him.

Susan shivered for a second. Something about that felt, off. For some reason.

1 - - - - 6

**Where are the slightest of chances that there could be forms of other beings. Which, to my knowledge, there hasn't. If they are indeed are, let these benevolent beings help us in our time of need.**

Carmen walked into the jungle, carrying her suitcase. 'Please let it still be there, please.' She put her suitcase on the ground, next to a jagged rock that kinda looks like a lop-sided seat. She heard approaching footsteps and takes in a deep breath, in preparation to wing up an explanation. She turns around to see... just Lewis watching her a few feet away, taking a step back.

"Hey. Don't worry, Carm. It's just me." Lewis, her perpetual fiancée, id to her. Carmen visibly relaxed. "And I doubled check to see if we have unwanted company. We don't, by the way."

"Well, " She pointed her finger at him. "Don't scare me like that." She sat down on the rock seat. She looked at a rounded tree stump near it, skimming her hand around the strangely cut stump. Perfect smooth cut. She raised an eyebrow at the thought.

"Interesting..." Lewis referred to the seat. "Did you made that?"

Carmen lightly shook her head. "No. But kudos to who-ever did that, must have taken a while." She shuddered involuntarily while laying the suitcase on its side. Lewis walked over to her.

She opened it carefully and looked inside. Lewis decided to take a peek.

She took out 5 small books she had decided to take from her secret library, her wooden chalice, a pink seashell, a plastic bag of medium-sized candles of assorted colors, three pairs of clothes, a moon goddess [ design look: )0( ] necklace, a clay censor, a clay bowl and a small cauldron which inside is a small box of tarot cards and a pentacle plate covered by the book, her Book of Shadows which she sets on the tree stump.

Lewis looked at her, impressed. Really prepared for someone who was only going to be gone for about three days. She's covered her basics, even brought her spell book. 'I think I'm falling all over again.' Yet, there was something on the tip of his tongue.

She looked inside her bag, and gives a disappointed sigh.

"Looks like you have everything." Lewis said. "More than enough, I'd say, for more than a couple of months."

"It was everything I had in my room," Carmen shrugged. "Couldn't risk them searching through my things."

"You couldn't leave them with someone else, from that group of yours? Just seem like too much."

"Did, but I went to Prudence first," She frowned at the mental image of the short-haired brunette leader. "Ugh, that Super witch - wannabe, thinks because she's named after the 'greatest witch of our time' makes her better than everyone else and be all smug about it," Carmen chanced a glance at Lewis, who's confusion is evident. "Sorry, bit of the rambles, and then she practically told me to take my things with me. And she ended up right. As always. Maybe she might have known this would have happened. It would explain most things. Or really perceptive. Or even paranoid. " She looked down. " And besides it's not everything." She looked up to him. "I had to leave some of the more... questionable stuff back with Rayne, seeing as I don't want to be detained."

"Really?" Lewis asked. " Which things?"

"Well, the ones that had to involved animals." She stood up. "Better to be safe than sorry, you know. I mean, you heard about Smallville, Kansas, right?"

Lewis nodded. "Of course. The Luthers are the least insane thing about that town."

"Those people, most of them that entered there, they supposedly have powers from an asteroid that crashed there about 18 or so years ago. And they don't do a damn thing about it, except breed contempt for those unlucky few. If anyone finds out about witches, I could see a witch hunt coming up in the near future, or even worse."

"You don't have to explain things to me, Carmen. I may not be like you, but I understand a bit more than you thought."

"I know, but it's not like there's anyone else like me here. And repeating somethings never hurt nobody."

1 - - - - 6

**Okay, that was a bit off, but I'm that sort of person. I think in other ways as well, like that the ones that thinks of others first even when it's not the ideal, might make it through alright.**

Faith Harrington searched through the fifth luggage pile she found, for her own bag, increasing worry spreading through her mind.

'Damn it! Why didn't I just argue with the bald Australian guy about the overhead space!' She thought angrily.

She rubbed her hands on her blue striped shirt as she looked through some of the open bags to at least find an equivalent to Celexa. She may have been taught not to steal, but her parents haven't prepared her for this type of situation.

"Do you need a hand?" Faith looked up to hear the person with the American accent to find a tall dark guy in a brown vest over a purple long sleeve shirt, with notable pit stains. looking down on her.

Faith stood up to see him. He looked familiar but, again, something at the back of her mind is preventing her from where. "No, I'm fine. Just looking for something of mine." She turned around to resume the search.

The man with the vest gave a quirk of a smile behind her back. "Are all of these bags yours?"

Faith looked back towards the man. As much as she wanted the man to leave her, there might be a good chance that she's looking through his luggage.

"Not - not really." She looked back at the bags. She stood up straighter. "You didn't happen to see a suitcase covered with stickers, did you?"

The man raised one eyebrow. "What sort of stickers?"

Faith looked down, slightly self-conscious for a moment, but brushed it off, seeing it's absurd, given recent developments. "The ones that has stickers of a blue box, a guy with a very long scarf, and some about a man in a deerstark." She waited for the guffaws and chortles about her bag. As she heard from after her treatments to her latest ex.

"A blue box?" The man asked.

"Not just a blue box." Faith let out a small smile. "A TARDIS."

Slightly bemused, The man jerked his head towards some of the plane wreckage. "I think I saw it up ahead. I thought it was a nerdy teenager's... oh, sorry."

"It's fine, as the saying goes, There's no point being grown-up if you can't be childish sometimes. "

"That's an interesting saying. So, Do you want me to show you the way?"

Faith shrugged, but keeping that smile on her face. "Lead the way..."

"Henry." The man said, pleased to be able to find someone that's giving more than one or two words than what he got in the last few days. "Henry Davis Bloom."

Faith nodded in appreciation, and at the Smallville joke trying to brush through. "Faith Harrington." She held out her hand. "Pleased to finally meet a guy with three first names."

He laughed slightly as he shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to met you as well."

1 - - - - 6

**Or I'm just a girl with an overactive imagination, from not being able to do much since she arrive, unless walking counts, coping with the strangest of circumstances...**

Janelle Granger sets down her ball point pen and looked off into the distance as she started to contemplate that their chances of leaving are slim to none at this point. And what worries her still, will anyone worry for her?

She knew that her mother cares, just not when she has a wedding to plan with in her words 'the man of her dreams'. Will they drop everything to look for her? They didn't when she left, but, Janelle admitted, she's not the overbearing type of mother. She's the 'supporting what you do' type.

She sighed. On some days, she wished that she can have an adventure that only the heroines in the books that she would check out at the local Borders. And then she ended up here on an island where she's nothing more than a carry on.

She looked at the other survivors, like her. They're off having their adventures or making new friends or relationships, by the looks of the couple sitting on the beach sand, rifling through a CD collection. Whereas her, is sitting down, writing in her journal about the life around her. She figured that once she leaves this place, she could get the chance to sell the book for a whole lot of money. On the mental book cover in her head, there would be a tag marked: Inspired by real events.

She softly chuckled as she twirled her pen around. Like that would ever happened... who would read her story?

She glanced at Joanna Miller. She's laying down, next to a bright blonde haired woman. Laughing away at some half-attempted joke. She scoffed. Probably one of those dumb blonde bimbo. She gasped softly. 'You're just confused,' She thought to herself. 'Nothing more.'

* * *

><p>Faith Harrington looked outside the car window, to watch old building passing by. She had asked her dad for the time, but mostly to grabbed her hands on his new amazing phone, as an in joke between them, but her father misunderstood and just told her that it's March 22.<p>

That prompted her to look outside the window. 'Almost ten days,' She thought, since her accident. She knew that it, at least had to be a handful of days after the surgery, but to go so far as to be nine days, well, no wonder her dad looks like he's stressed. As much as she wanted to ask about the different, older car, she just said nothing, and listen to the radio as it sang an old song from almost two decades ago.

_Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue,_

_Thought I heard you taking softly_

_I turned on the lights, the TV and radio,_

_Still I can't escape the ghost of you._

_"Crazy," some would say._

_Where is the life that I recognize?_

_Gone away..._

The silence was ended as they rolled up to the house. Faith moved her hand in anticipation of coming home.

Faith opened the door to her house, in all her excitement of coming home, she left her bag on the car seat.

Her father let out a small smile as he went to the other side of the car to retrieve it. 'Somethings do stay the same.' He thought.

Faith walked up the brick staircase to her large home. The first thing was off to her was the door, it looked as thought it was a while since it was painted, which is odd because their door was normal the last time that she saw it.

She opened the door, and the minute that she went inside, just about everything was off. The front door was a parlor that connected to other rooms. The first door that Faith went through was vastly different from just less than two weeks ago, the TV is now a bulky ton of an old computer screen and the movie library that she had set up during last summer is replaced by Betamax tapes of animation movies.

She should have waited.

The sounds of someone moving around in the kitchen prompted her to head straight there, hoping that her mother made her favorite. She stopped in her tracks as she saw that the kitchen too has been remodeled, and that her mother is not alone.

A brown-haired teenager of about 17 years of age was helping her mother set up the rearranged dinner table.

"Gayle," Her mother said loudly as her back was to the door. "Make sure that you have enough of the Angel Hair pasta for your sister - " Her mother stopped as she turn and saw Faith at the door way. The 42-year-old grinned as she saw her daughter. "Look who's home!" She smiled brightly.

Gayle looked at Faith expectantly. "Hey Faith."

A shudder went through Faith. She ran out of the doorway and up towards the stairs.

Gayle ran after her. "Faith, please!" She said, in despair.

Faith covered her ears as she ran up the stairs. "You're not my sister! I've always been an only child!"

1 - - - - 6

Faith and Henry walked up ahead to search for her bag.

"So," Faith started to say to start-up a conversation. "First time to Sydney?"

Henry though for a moment. "Yeah, it was. How about you?"

Faith tried not to think to much of the past few days. "Yeah the first time, and hopefully the last time."

"Last time, huh." Said Henry. "So I'm guessing either family stuff or relationship troubles."

"Bit of both." She said carefully. She let out a small smile. "So have you found your stuff too? Or you're the type to travel light?"

Henry chuckled a bit. "Only the one."

They stopped around a pile of suitcases that an orangery blonde woman and a Brazilian looking man is looking through.

Faith smiled in relief as she saw her suitcase, with stickers and all. She turned back to Henry. "Well, thank you kind stranger, for helping me in my time of need." She did a mock curtsy.

"Well, you're welcome, young maiden." He bowed his head, jokingly. "I am happy to help a damsel in distress."

Faith couldn't contain the giggle in her voice. "Good to know that." She grabbed a hold of the handle. "Tell me when you find one, I'll make sure to pass on the memo." Faith walked away, a smile on her face just as she passing a Mexican woman and a blonde haired man walking with each other, hand in hand, with a suitcase themselves in the middle.

1 - - - - 6

Carmen hold onto the container holding the flowers and plants she found, while Lewis has the suitcase in the middle.

They both had a smile on their faces, even though inside they're far from jubilant.

They made it to a place under a propped wing. Carmen took out the plants from the container, while Lewis took out the suitcase to find a book.

He hands the book over to her, Carmen open the little latch the Book of Shadows has to find the section she wrote about plants. When she did, the pages of that section started to grow more in pages, until it has twice as much as the book appeared to have originally.

"I've never seen that type of spell before, how did you do that?"

Carmen shrugged. "Going away present from when I graduated from school." She smiled softly at the memory forming in her head. "My _papi_ said that it works great in case I have a thief for a roommate. Or any occasion, really." She frowned. "If only he could meet Susan," She started to check the index for flowers, which she had marked by similarity and then by name.

Carmen looked up at Lewis. "It's going to take a while to find if I have it."

Lewis nodded. "That's fine." He stretched his back. "I'm good with waiting."

As the couple started on their project, a conflicted blonde tried to finish a conversation with another blonde who's sunbathing with whatever sun that's left.

As she laughed along with Hurley about Batman and Robin, she glanced around to find Jack, not to check if he was okay, although that's a part of it. Just to ask what happened to that man, which, Susan has a deep suspicious, was that guy with the gash. Two gunshots to kill a dying man. She shuddered.

"You okay?"

Susan looked towards Hurley, a question forming in her mind.

"Yeah, but, Hurley?"

"What, dude?"

She wanted to say something, but like what, that as much as she enjoyed his company, she has to find her brother. But... "Do you happened to see a certain time travel eighties trilogy?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I have."

Susan smiled brightly as she began to talk about the second film, while hoping that Jack doesn't try to talk to her for the rest of the day. If he doesn't want to talk to his sister about this, that's fine.

1 - - - - - 6

Janelle sighed as Joanna came back, safe and without a flush on her.

She started to flip to a different page in her journal and write about the different interactions of the survivors. Anything to keep her mind off of her confusing growing feelings for Joanna.

"Hey there, Tiger!" Jo said to Janelle. "How've you been without me?"

Janelle nodded nonchalantly. "So far, so good. It'd be even better if a rescue plane can show up already." She looked up in the sky to find anything that's flying around, all she got in reward for that look was a pink and orange sky and a setting sun.

Joanna shrugged as she sat down . "You know, you can try to do a bit of something around here."

Janelle gave her a look that convenes, 'Are you kidding me?'. "You're not joking?" She pointed at herself. "My special skill is to swim, and unless an island is going to appear in front of us, I don't see I can be much help."

"You can help up with my special project." She said with a mischief grin.

"Which is?" She's probably going to regret that, isn't she?

Joanna took that moment to lean closer to her, positioning herself to whisper in her ear. "Well, we've haven't check the whole island, have we?"

Janelle pulled back with a wide - eyed expression. "You're not serious?"

"No, I'm only doing this to drown." Jo said in a serious tone, her features matching that expression, until she couldn't help it and gave Janelle her tongue in teeth smile.

1 - - - - - 6

Faith went to her little corner of the crash site, mindful of anyone that's looking in her direction. She zipped the suitcase open, which to her relief, were untouched.

She let out a sigh of relief. 'Guess the geek stickers must have turned James off,' She thought absentminded as she searched for an empty notebook with a ball point pen.

She took a deep breath. And counted to five in her mind, giving her a bit of strength to start to write.

_James Ford, came to the Island because of deep-seated revenge._

_H. Hurley Reyes, big fun guy and became a Big Good._

_S. S. B. Adopted but was never told._

She sets down the notebook to find her prescription of Clexa. She inspected the bottle. She sets it back down in the suitcase.

A thought came to her. She picked up the pen again.

_Henry Davis Bloom. _

_Henry James Olsen_

_Davis Bloom, Doomsday._

She shook her head and crossed the names off. 'Probably nothing.'

* * *

><p>Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!<p>

Faith groggily blinked as she was awaken by Vincent barking about something. By the time that she stood to her feet, most of the camp was up and walking towards the noise. She, reluctantly, walked ahead.

Janelle and Joanna were as far away from the noise while still being a part of the group.

Susan, Carmen and Toker walked towards the sound of the noise. Toker, having the foresight to grab a piece of debre.

Henry was one of the nearest people near the noise.

Susan clenches her hand as they neared. 'Okay, okay.' She thought. 'You can do this, nothing to worry. It's not like it could be the same thing that thrashed a line of trees from the first night.' She looked down at her hand, and upon noticing that her knuckles where starting to turn white, she released her hand.

She looked up and saw that Jack is standing near her, with a determined look on his face. "Just in the nick of time, Captain America."

That earned a chuckle out of him. "Not really the time for that, Susan."

Faith eyed Jack. '_Defacto_ leader, add that for the journal.' She made a mental note.

"What is it?" Kate Austen asked.

"Somebody's in there." Claire Littleton, the 8 month pregnant girl said.

Faith massaged her forehead. 'What in the-' She thought.

1 - - - - 6

Jack Shephard shook his head knowingly, " Sawyer."

"Right behind you." Jack and Susan turned around to see the creepy cowboy wannabe. "Jackass."

'Nice pun, you jerkass.' Susan smirked at the thought as Jack took out a flashlight he managed to find and moved towards the plane." Jack , I think we should wait for whatever it is to come out..."

"It's be fine." Jack said.

Sawyer follows with a big flashlight. He smirks at Susan.

'Freud's at work here, must be happy to have something in this day and age.' Susan spotted Hurley walking up closely to her. " What do you think it is?"

"Whatever it is..."

A wild animal squeals out.

Susan widen her eyes at the sight. "Crap pants!" She uttered.

"Aw, hell." Said Faith.

Janelle can hear the rustling and growls of a wild animal. She though on instinct.

"Run!" She cried out, as she practically fled.

"Do as she says!" Faith shouted back as she shoots out of the crowd.

"Come on!" Susan shouted as she intuitively grabs Hurley's hand as they and the rest of the camp run away. As they run, Susan trips on something, she starts to fall, grabs Hurley in an attempt to stabilize herself.

Carmen and Lewis are running as fast as they can, Lewis's little piece long forgotten on the sandy floor.

"They can't catch us," Lewis remarked. "We're the gingerbread men."

"Really?" Carmen shouted as they start to circle back. "You'd want the warty hogs to get us?!"

"Are you kidding me?! How is that going to attract hogs?"

"When people say that somethings not going to get them, they get caught."

"But they're hogs, it's not like they can change- oh." He started to say his sentence loudly, but as he got to 'change', he finished quietly.

Faith ran in a zig - zag motion, heading towards her area. As she jumped over a large piece of debre, she made the jump, but tumbled to the floor.

A warm pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. She was pulled to her feet by Henry.

Faith let out a short smile. "Thank you for saving me from my own feet, sir knight."

Henry let out a short breath. "I have to ask you sometime about the medieval thing."

"Maybe tomorrow." She looked around and stretched her back as soon as there were no hogs in sight. "See you then, vest man." She pointed at him and walked off.

As she turned away from him, her half smile became a frown.

1 - - - - 6

Janelle started to run as quick as she could, a vivid memory started to cloud her mind. She could hear the harsh pavement on her shoes as she runs away from her attacker.

"No!" She shouted as someone grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. She turned around to see who it is, which, to her surprise was a long haired blonde man.

She quickly stood up, moving as far as possible. And strangely hearing white noise. No.. It can't be..

"What's wrong with you?" A familiar female voice said as she started to stand up. "You could have been trampled!"

Janelle quickly blinked as she sees that it's just Joanna, looking at her with worry. Her surroundings are just pieces of the wreckage. She sighed with relief. "Well," She whispered. " I'm not." She started to wrap her arms around her. "I'm right here, and I'm safe."

Joanna paused as she took in her words.

1 - - - - 6

" Whoa." Susan opened her eyes wide as she sees what looks like three dark pigs going into the jungle. "That was close." She feels her heart racing a mile a minute as she layed her head on Hurley's chest.

"Yeah, dude. what was that any way?"

Without looking up at him, she speculated. "Maybe they are what made the big noise a few days back."

Hurley looked back up to the trees. "I think they're a little too small for that."

Susan shuddered at the thought. "Then that means we have a lot of things to watch out for here."

Hurley flexed his arms. "I think we can get up now."

Susan half smiled, but realized that he's right. "Oh, um right!" She scrambled to her feet. She held out her hand. "Come on, lazybones."

Hurley grabbed her hand and was pulled to his feet. They both shared a smile.

1 - - - - 6

Faith went back to her book, opened it up to another page.

_Bella Swan, evil human succubus_

_James Ford, redneck revenge seeking redemptive man._

_It's starting again._

She tapped her pen at the last letter she wrote. She looked back at the open suitcase, at the medication.

* * *

><p>Faith found her room with ease, but as she slammed the door shut, her eyes widen at the changes made to it. All of her posters were not on the walls, the color of the wall is painted jungle green instead of TARDIS blue, and, Faith realized as she went to her desk, a big bulky Apple computer.<p>

She furrowed her brows. "The hell?"

She looked around for her mini TV, but all she found was like a walkie-talkie radio. Slightly unnerved, she turned it on.

'So, for all those radical youths, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III is highly rated on our 'Newly Movie Madness,' Tune in for tomorrow, March 23rd, 1993, to find out the new movie list. And see the most famous teen actor have a -"

Faith quickly turned it off, and threw it onto her bed. She walked a few steps, but stopped and headed straight for the door and locked it. She put her back against the door

Gayle and her mother started to knock on the door. "Faith, please," Her mother pleaded. "Open up!"

Faith felt the tears fall from her eyes. 'It's not them, it can't be them, I- it's not them.' She thought over and over again as she rocked her body back and forth. ' The year's wrong, it's wrong!'

* * *

><p>Songs used:<p>

Duran Duran - Ordinary World (1993)

[And others that were mentioned and had the information]

A/N:

Okay, okay, this is probable the most rewritten fanfic that I had ever done. Might have to with this connecting with my other stories, but there you go.

I have this storyline mapped out for this first season, and seeing as I mentioned other stories, beyond that, but you see, I had to fit in about seven given OCs in, and technically three of them belong to the Extended Universe of Lost like online things or books and they're not the only survivors on the isle, so it's slightly difficult for me to do that.

And also outside problems, but I'll try to finish these rounds of chapters and see where I go.

P.S: Toker's name, yeah it was a shout out to Linkara. Best I put that out there.


End file.
